Obsessão REEDITADA
by deiamartins
Summary: Sara desaparece e Grissom se torna o principal suspeito.
1. Prólogo

**Nota da autora:****Essa foi a minha primeira fanfiction da minha vida. Eu a escrevi em 2006 e a considero muito importante, porque abriu um mundo para mim que eu não conhecia que era saber que eu tinha capacidade de escrever uma história. **

**Em tempos em tempos, eu sempre voltava a lê-la e ficava indignada com os erros gramaticais que cometi, mas nunca parei para corrigi-los. **

**Dessa vez, tomei vergonha na cara e fiz. Também, alterei algumas partes que achei que foram mal escritas, mas a história continua a mesma, se alguém já a leu.**

Para quem não a conhece, a história se passa no finalzinho da sexta temporada.

Boa leitura!

_**Prólogo**_

O relógio marcava sete horas da manhã, era cedo, mas Margareth Stones não se importava. Sindica de prédio, ela precisa sempre estar atenta a problemas, a barulhos, moradores que estacionavam seus carros de maneira errada na vaga, assim por diante. A senhora Stones - como é conhecida - sabia que todos a odiavam, porém adorava a sensação de poder que exercia pelo menos naquele prédio. Nesta manhã de quarta-feira, ela passava em todos os apartamentos e colocava por debaixo da porta um convite para a reunião de condômino, que aconteceria no próximo sábado.

Ao chegar ao terceiro andar, Sra. Stones percebeu que se tratava do andar de Sara Sidle. Bufou de raiva. A mulher nunca aparecia nas reuniões, na verdade nem os próprios vizinhos de andar a conheciam direito. O pouco que sabiam de Sara era que ela trabalhava no Laboratório de Criminalística de Las Vegas.

O apartamento de Sara fica no final do corredor. Sra. Stones viu que faltava entregar somente um convite no andar, exatamente o dela, e pensou: _Vou entregar talvez dessa vez apareça! _Ao chegar em frete a porta, percebeu que esta estava entreaberta. Estranhou o fato e tocou a campainha. Esperou por quase um minuto, curiosa ela foi abrindo a porta devagarzinho, na qual ocasionava um som irritante.

- Senhorita, Sidle, você está aí?

Ao entrar por completo, Margarethe deixou os convites caírem no chão, pois a cena que via fez seu coração bater rapidamente. O apartamento estava todo revirado, como se ali teria ocorrido uma briga. Falou o nome de Sara mais uma vez. De repente, seu rosto empalideceu. Havia sangue em cima da cama. Desesperada, Sra. Stones correu para chamar a polícia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

A notícia os pegou desprevenidos. Prontos para irem para casa após mais um turno, os CSIs ficaram chocados ao saber do que aconteceu, quer dizer, o que não sabem o que aconteceu com Sara. Catherine, Nick, Warrick e Greg chegam o mais rápido possível ao prédio de Sara. Sofia já os aguardava na entrada do edifício.

- Sofia, o quê aconteceu? – A pergunta de Catherine saiu com aflição.

- Margareth Stones, sindica do prédio estava entregando convites para a reunião de condomínio, quando chegou ao apartamento de Sara e percebeu que porta estava aberta, entrou e encontrou o apartamento todo revirado e... – Sofia relutou - e encima da cama viu sangue, mas nenhum sinal de Sara.

Nick, Warrick e Greg, que só escutavam, quando ouviram a palavra "sangue", tiveram que segurar as emoções. Sofia se dirigiu a Catherine novamente.

- Onde é que está Grissom?

- Ele foi ontem à noite para Chicago dar uma palestra na Universidade. Estou tentando ligar para o celular dele, mas como sempre quando ele viaja, ele desliga. E também o que é mais estranho dessa vez, é que ele não me disse em que hotel ficaria hospedado. É a primeira vez que não me avisa.

Catherine virou-se para os rapazes e disse:

- Hoje, esse caso é nossa prioridade. Recolham tudo que encontrarem. Temos que saber o que houve com ela!

Nick ficou pensando sobre o seqüestro que sofreu há pouco mais de um ano. Ele disse com a voz tremula:

- Gente, estou preocupado que tenha acontecido com a Sara o mesmo que comigo.

- Nick é impossível. As pessoas que fizeram isso com você estão mortas – Greg disse.

- Eu sei. Mas não da mesma forma, mas alguém querendo vingança.

- Você está certo, Nick. Vou ligar pro Ecklie e pedir pra ele separar os casos dela. – Warrick pegou o celular, mas antes de começar a discar Catherine o impediu.

- Não Warrick, deixa que ligo. Vocês vão para o apartamento. Não deixe passar nada.

- O Detetive Vega está pegando os depoimentos dos vizinhos. Catherine acho que vou ligar pra Universidade de Chicago e ver se consigo falar com o Grissom.

- Obrigada Sofia. Mantenha-me informada – Agradeceu Catherine.

Chegando ao terceiro andar, os três rapazes passaram por Vega, que estava pegando o depoimento de um dos vizinhos. Param em frente à porta e Warrick observa.

- Não há sinal de arrombamento.

- Pode ser que o agressor é conhecido. – Observou Nick.

- Será que a Sara está namorando? – Greg completou.

- Se estiver, não sei, mas também, necessariamente não precisa ser um namorado – Warrick respondeu.

Ao entrarem no apartamento, ficam estarrecidos com o que viram. Foram até a cama e olharam o sangue.

- Com certeza ela reagiu. E esse sangue no colchão, ah... – Warrick hesitou.

- Será que o cara a estuprou ou bateu? – Nick ficou ofegante.

- Ou a matou? – Greg disse isso num tom baixo, como para si mesmo, porém seus dois amigos ouviram.

Todos se olharam, por que sabiam que seria muito provável que uma dessas alternativas seria a correta. Warrick continuou.

- Se foi estuprada, temos que ver se encontramos sêmen no lençol.

Nick começa a observar o apartamento, quando seus olhos fixam na cozinha.

- Olhem, mais sangue. Uma taça de vidro quebrada. Pode ser do agressor ou dela.

- Vamos saber com o exame de DNA, e também vê se você encontra alguma digital aí, Nick – Pediu Warrick.

- Ok.

Eles começam a trabalhar imaginado que algo de muito ruim aconteceu naquele apartamento horas antes. Enquanto isso, Detetive Vega batia na porta do apartamento ao lado do de Sara.

- Bom dia, sou o Detetive Vega gostaria de fazer umas perguntas a respeito de sua vizinha, Sara Sidle. Seu nome é... – Consultou seu bloco de notas - Caroline Fox, certo?

- Sim. Pode me chamar somente de Carol - A moça aparentava ter seus vinte cinco anos, podia até ter mais, porém por ser magra e com o cabelo tingido de vermelho e naquele momento mastigando um chiclete, dava-lhe o ar de ser somente uma adolescente.

- Certo, Carol. Você por acaso ouviu algum barulho vindo do apartamento de Sara, ontem à noite?

- Não, é que eu e o Jonny...

- Quem é Johnny?

- Johnny Mattheus, meu vizinho aqui debaixo. Como eu tava dizendo, nós saímos ontem por volta das 21h, pra "night". E só voltamos lá pelas 4h.

- E quando você chegou, não ouviu ou viu nada estranho?

A moça disse em tom de deboche - Eu já disse que não, tá? Mas eu vi um tempo atrás um homem, umas duas ou três vezes, entrando e saindo junto com ela do apartamento. Eu acho que era o namorado. Sei lá!

- Você conseguiria descrevê-lo?

- Acho que sim. Ele tem uns... 48 anos, acho. 1,85 de altura, 90 kg... Ah, e tem barba.

- Branco ou negro.

- Branco. E também não sei se ajuda, mas... Ele é bem bonitão.

Detetive Vega ainda não tinha assimilado a imagem do tal homem. E continua.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que lembre?

- Não. Sabe o que é engraçado. Ela mora aqui há seis anos, e nunca a conheci direito. De vez em quando, encontrávamos no corredor, mas as únicas palavras que trocávamos eram: "oi", "Bom dia", "tudo bem?". Achei muito estranho quando a vi na televisão, naquele caso da advogada morta na festa de casamento do filho.

- É, infelizmente nosso trabalho toma muito do nosso tempo. Mesmo assim obrigado pela colaboração. Pode ser que tenha que ver a senhorita novamente.

- Sempre as ordens, detetive.

~~~~~0~~~~~~

Ela não entendia porque sua cabeça doía tanto, seu ombro esquerdo latejava e por que estava amarrada. Abriu com muita dificuldade seus olhos, mas parecia que tudo rodava. Também não entendia onde estava e o porquê da escuridão. A única luz que entrava vinha de uma de porta entreaberta.

Nessa mesma porta surgiu à figura de um homem, que logo ela o reconheceu mesmo não vendo seu rosto. O corpo dele era o que chamou a atenção quando se conheceram anos atrás. Tentou falar, mas a fita adesiva que tampava sua boca não a deixava. Pensava, _por que ele? Logo ele?_

O tal homem a olhava como um prêmio. Passava esses anos todos a desejando. Agora a tinha, sorriu e fechou a porta deixando-a novamente sozinha.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Catherine desligou o celular, acabara de falar com Ecklie. Foi à procura de Sofia e a encontrou falando também ao celular.

- Muito obrigada – Sofia desligou o celular.

- Então conseguiu falar com Grissom?

- Bem, eu liguei para Universidade, e eles disseram que a palestra dele só começa às 15h, mas ele estará por lá às 13h. E também não sabem onde está hospedado. Oh hora pra esse homem sumir, droga!- Sofia se mostrava visivelmente irritada.

- Fico até imaginado a reação dele quando souber.

- Catherine, vou falar de novo com a sindica, quer vir comigo?

- Claro!

Não usaram o elevador, pois o apartamento da sindica ficava no primeiro andar. Subiram as escadas, foram até uma porta que tinha uma plaquinha escrita "Margarethe Stones – Sindica", e tocaram a campainha. A porta se abriu segundo depois. Catherine logo que pôs seus olhos na mulher, viu que não gostara dela.

A sindica, com certeza morava sozinha. A mulher tinha um ar superior e o cigarro entre os seus dedos, dava-lhe um aspecto de alguém fútil ou de alguém que nunca foi amada.

- Oi! Detetive, o que posso ajudá-la novamente?

- Essa é Catherine Willows da criminalística. Podemos entrar?

- Sim. Então, qual é o assunto?

- Queremos saber quais são as pessoas que tem acesso ao prédio. Quais são os funcionários?

- Bem, cada morador tem uma chave. Tanto da entrada quanto da garagem. E os funcionários são somente dois, que fazem os serviços de porteiro e de zelador. Das 8h às 19h, é Tony Ramirez. E das 21h às 6h, é John McQueen. E temos câmeras, no hall de entrada.

- Há câmeras em outro lugar? – Sofia perguntou, sem deixar de anotar.

- No momento não. Estamos instalando as câmeras. A do hall colocamos na quarta-feira. E na semana que vem vamos instalar as outras. Na garagem e nos corredores.

Catherine que estava só observando, perguntou:

- E ela grava?

- Com certeza!

- Teremos que levá-la. E o porteiro-zelador do turno da noite, John...- Catherine estralava os dedos como se isso a ajudava a lembrar o nome.

- McQueen.

- Isso, John MacQueen. Ele estava trabalhando ontem à noite?

- Sim, mas só uma pergunta, como é que vocês sabem que foi a noite que isso aconteceu com ela?

- Por que ela saiu do trabalho por volta das 19h. Hoje seria o seu dia de folga.

- Onde podemos encontrar esse John? – Sofia perguntou.

- Desçam até a garagem, no final dela vocês irão encontrar uma porta com uma plaquinha escrito "zelador".

Num tom irônico, Catherine disse:

- Vocês gostam de uma plaquinha, hein! E o Tony Ramirez também mora aqui?

- Não, somente o John. É que ele trabalha aqui desde que esse prédio foi construído, há dez anos.

- Obrigada – Catherine e Sofia agradeceram quase ao mesmo tempo.

As duas saíram do apartamento da sindica e voltaram para o hall. Catherine disse apontando para a câmera.

- Olha, a câmera é voltada somente para porta de entrada.

- É, pelo menos da pra ver quem entra e quem sai.

Antes de irem para a garagem, o Detetive Vega as parou.

- A central ligou, houve um tiroteio em uma lanchonete. E tenho que ir.

- Obrigada, Vega. Pode deixar. E os depoimentos dos vizinhos?

- Ninguém ouviu nada, dá pra acreditar nisso? No andar da Sara, tem cinco apartamentos, contando o dela. Um apartamento, não tem ninguém morando, o outro o cara que mora saiu de viagem há uma semana. Os que estão no andar: Denzel Andrade, disse que não ouviu nada, por que como todas as noites vai pra cama cedo e com o walkman no ouvido. E por fim, Carol Fox. Ela disse que ontem saiu às 21h com Johnny Mattheus seu vizinho do apartamento debaixo, pra "nigth" só voltou às 4h. E também não ouviu nada, mas... Ela disse que um tempo atrás viu um homem umas duas ou três vezes, entrando e saindo junto do apartamento com Sara. E disse que pode ser o namorado.

- Ótimo, ela conseguiu descrevê-lo? – Catherine ficou esperançosa.

- Sim. Homem caucasiano, uns 48 anos, 1,85 de altura, 90 kg e tem barba. Bem é isso aí, tenho quer ir. Tchau.

Sofia e Catherine se olharam porque sabiam que aquelas características daquele homem eram as mesmas de Grissom.

- Será que é o Grissom?

- Então os dois se entenderam – Catherine pensou alto.

- Como assim se entenderam?

- Os dois já vêm enrolando um romance há anos. Mas, se for o Grissom mesmo, vai se complicar pro lado dele.

- Qual é Cath. O Grissom nunca machucaria alguém.

- Você acha que eu não sei? Eu o conheço há anos, e foram raras as vezes que o vi perdendo a paciência. Mas eu estou querendo dizer que iremos encontrar o Grissom por todo o apartamento.

- Já sei que eu vou fazer. Vou ligar para um amigo meu que é policial em Chicago e pedir pra ele ir à Universidade esperar o Grissom, e quando ele chegar pedir pra vim direto pra cá.

- Faça isso, Sofia. Eu vou ver o tal John.

Catherine entrou na garagem e viu que o carro de Sara não estava na vaga. Nesse momento, correu uma lágrima em seu rosto. Pensou em tudo que poderia ter acontecido com Sara, e ainda estavam sem nenhuma pista e, para piorar a situação, Grissom iria se tornar o principal suspeito.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Catherine se recompôs e continuou a andar até o final da garagem. Na porta em que a sindica citou, saía um homem.

- Bom dia, senhor! John McQueen?

- Sim – Respondeu com um largo sorriso.

- Sou Catherine Willows da criminalística...

- AH! Você está aqui por causa da senhorita Sidle. Eu sinto muito, ela trabalhava com você?

- Sim... O senhor é o porteiro-zelador do turno da noite, certo?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Bem, o senhor não viu nada ou ouviu alguma coisa. Por que o senhor fica a noite toda aqui. Vê quem entra e quem saí.

Olhando para o chão e passando a mão por detrás da nuca, ele respondeu tímido. - Necessariamente sim!

- Como "necessariamente sim!".

Ele respirou fundo. - Éééé que a noite aqui é calma e dá um sono. E de vez em quando acabo dormindo.

- Suponho que dormiu durante o seu turno na noite de ontem – Catherine não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Sim, mas foi lá pela madrugada. Porém ontem, eu vi a senhorita Sidle entrando com um homem.

Esse tal homem, Catherine já imaginava quem, Grissom.

- Ahhh... Notou algo de errado neles?

- Pra dizer a verdade, sim. Algumas horas depois que chegaram, eu os vi saindo com o carro em alta velocidade.

- Isso, isso... Aconteceu em que horário?

- Acho que era umas 23h.

Catherine sentiu o estômago embrulhar - Tem certeza disso?

- Só se meus olhos enganaram-se. Já terminamos? É que tenho que ir ao supermercado.

- Sim.

- Tchau, espero que a encontrem. Eu gostava muito dela. Era uma ótima pessoa.

Ele entrou em seu carro, um Chevette caindo aos pedaços e foi embora. Catherine sentiu como se uma pedra caísse sobre ela. Pensava: _Não, Grissom! Não pode ser você._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

De volta para o laboratório, todos os CSis envolvidos no caso Sidle – como agora era chamado - já tinham mandado tudo que recolheram no apartamento para a analise. Encontraram sêmen no lençol e seria passado no CODIS para encontrar alguém compatível. As amostras de cabelos; sangue do lençol e da taça de vidro quebrado; estão sendo analisados no DNA para comparar se eram de Sara ou de quem mais fosse.

Warrick analisava o lençol cuidadosamente, quando Catherine entrou.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? – Ela se pôs ao lado de Warrick.

- Acho que sim. Há duas manchas de sangue, primeiro essa daqui que são respingos. Acho que ela levou um soco e cuspiu, vou saber melhor com a amostra que mandei analisar para ver se contém saliva. Já essa mancha maior, está em uma posição que seria o ombro ou o braço dela.

- Encontraram algum resíduo de pólvora?

- Não. Por isso, acho que ela foi esfaqueada.

- Droga! Por que isso foi acontecer? Warrick, quero que vá para minha sala. Tenho que falar uma coisa. Onde está o Nick e o Greg?

- O Nick está analisando os casos antigos dela e o Greg está passando as digitais que encontramos no AFIS.

- Ok! Eu vou falar com eles.

Enquanto Catherine comunicava a Nick, Greg tranferiu as digitais para o AFIS, o software de busca da polícia. As primeiras que passou batiam com as de Sara. Pegou a digital que Nick retirou da taça de vinho quebrada, não teve que esperar muito e o computador já tinha achado uma que combinava. Greg ao ver o nome na tela ficou branco. O susto foi grande.

- [i]_Oh, shit![/i] _Não pode ser.

Greg imprimiu e saiu correndo da sala a procura de Catherine. Encontrou-a poucos metros dali. Ofegante e ainda branco, disse:

- Catherine você não vai acreditar de quem era umas das digitais que encontramos. Olha - Estendeu a folha para ela.

Balançado a cabeça, Catherine disse: - Era isso que eu vinha falar com você, vamos até minha sala.

Greg não entendeu, mas ao entrar na sala encontrou Warrick e Nick. Sentou-se e Catherine começou a explicar.

- Bem, vocês analisaram o apartamento e encontraram: sêmen, sangue e cabelos. E tenho certeza que vai bater com uma pessoa...

Greg a interrompe.

- É sobre a digital que o Nick recolheu?

- A da taça? Você achou de quem era? – Nick perguntou para Greg.

- Sim, eu ainda não acredito que seja dele!

- De quem você tá falando? – Warrick mostrava-se impaciente.

- É do Grissom! – Greg não conseguiu se segurar e disse numa vez só.

- E o quê que tem? Gente, ele pode ter muito bem ido ao apartamento dela – Nick disse algo que era perfeitamente aceitável.

Catherine ligou a televisão e pediu que olhassem para a tela. Eles vêem Sara e Grissom entrando no prédio. Nada de estranho até aí, mas algo chamou a atenção deles: Grissom e Sara estavam de mãos dadas.

Warrick não acreditava - Pera aí! O que estou vendo tá certo? É os dois de mãos dadas?

- Cath, você está nos mostrando que os dois estão juntos... Namorado? É isso? – Nick perguntou.

- Uau! Os dois juntos! – Greg ficou surpreso.

Catherine encheu os pulmões com o máximo de ar que conseguiu e soltou devagar, logo disse:

- Pelo o que estamos vendo, sim, é isto. E era o que queria falar com vocês. A vizinha de Sara descreveu um homem igual ao Grissom e o porteiro também, mas ele viu ontem à noite os dois entrando no prédio. Que é essa imagem que vocês estão vendo, e depois... – Ela adiantou a fita - os dois saem rápido do prédio. Então a amostra de sêmen pode ser que seja do Grissom.

- E ele se tornará o principal suspeito. – Previu Warrick.

- Gente, por favor. O Grissom? – Nick disse categórico.

- Eu também acredito que ele não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu com Sara, mas o grande problema vai ser quando o Ecklie e o delegado souberem. Algo que não vai demorar muito para acontecer.

- E os dois gostam muito do Grissom! – Greg ironizou.

- Eles podem até tirar o caso da gente – Catherine disse apreensiva.

- Eles na fariam isso, ainda por cima que o pessoal da manhã tá atolado de trabalho – Nick lembrou.

Catherine refletiu e voltou a falar.

- Mas de qualquer jeito, temos que tratar esse caso, como se o Grissom não fosse nosso chefe. E ainda pra piorar o Grissom está sumido.

Nesse mesmo momento o telefone tocou na mesa, Catherine atendou.

- Pois, não? Grissom é você?

- O que aconteceu com a Sara – A voz dele era uma mistura de angustia, medo e raiva.

- Não sabemos ainda o que houve. Até o momento, ela está desaparecida.

Catherine pode ouvir Grissom bater em algo que soava a madeira, concluiu que fosse uma mesa ou escrivaninha.

- Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo – A voz dele estava extremamente tremula.

- Grissom, por favor, venha pra cá. Mas estamos com um grande problema. Eu sei que você não faria nada...

- Catherine você está me acusando de algo. Eu não fiz nada com ela...

- Não estou o acusando de nada. Peloamordedeus! Eu conheço você há anos sei que não faria isso, mas... Você sabe que vamos encontrar e, JÁ encontramos você por todo o apartamento. Sua digital está em uma taça de vidro quebrada e tem sangue nela.

- Eu cortei minha mão com essa taça. Ela quebrou quando eu ia lavá-la.

- Você tem que vim pra cá o mais rápido possível.

- Eu só consegui um vôo daqui uma hora. Droga! Eu sei que vai cair sobre mim, mas você tem que acreditar que não fiz nada.

- Eu acredito e nunca duvidei. Aliás, não sou só eu, mas os garotos também, eles estão aqui comigo.

- Eu vou para o aeroporto, quem sabe consigo um vôo mais cedo. Eu estou consciente que tudo vai cair sobre mim.

- Força.

- Obrigado, por favor, qualquer novidade me ligue.

Catherine desligou o telefone, e se voltou para os garotos.

- Eu vou levar essas fitas para o Archie. Pra analisar melhor. Talvez ele encontre algo que não vimos. E vocês continuem o que estavam fazendo.

- Certo! – Todos responderam em ao mesmo tempo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ela levou um susto quando a luz se acendeu. Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumarem com a claridade. Ela olhou em direção a porta e viu Ele ali parado com um sorriso estampado nos lábios. A raiva tomava conta de seu corpo como nunca antes. Em vão, tentou falar novamente, mas a fita adesiva a calava de um modo que a deixava mais possessa. Viu pela primeira vez o que podia sentir e deduzir: realmente seu corpo estava amarrado a uma cadeira e havia um ferimento em seu ombro. O mais entranho de tudo isso, era que vestia em um vestido vermelho que nunca vira em sua frente.

Ele se aproximou dela, olhando fixamente nos olhos. Sara se remexia na cadeira, tentando inutilmente se afastar dele, os movimentos quase a fizeram cair, mas Ele a assegurou antes disso. Com um tom de voz baixo, falou:

- Oi, meu amor. Toma cuidado, você quase caiu. Olha, eu estou preparando algo pra gente comer. Tenho certeza que está com fome. Eu sei que você gosta de comida vegetariana, então nãos e preocupe. Não vou preparar nada com carne. Aguarda só mais um pouco que eu já volto pra gente comer. Tá?

Ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela e por cima da fita a beijou. Ela virou a cara, mas Ele segurou seu rosto com tanta força que era quase impossível mexer a cabeça sem se machucar de vez. Ele disse:

- Você está com medo de mim? Eu te amo. Eu sei que não devia ter feito aquilo, mas você me forçou. Eu sinto muito, eu fiz isso por amor. Me perdoa? - Ele apertou com mais força os seus dedos envolta das bochechas dela. – Perdoa? Balança a cabeça e diz que sim – O tom de voz dele se alterou um pouco.

Sara percebeu, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele que Ele era um demente e só pararia se ela o "perdoasse". Balançou a cabeça em tom afirmativo. Remoia-se de raiva por ter feito aquilo, mas parecia o único jeito de se livrar daqueles dedos imundos.

- Ótimo. Fico mais aliviado. Em compensação, você ficou linda nesse vestido. Quando eu vi na loja, logo pensei em você e realmente caiu muito bem!

A respiração dela estava cada vez mais intensa, o sangue fervia. Não acreditava que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo com ela. Uma lágrima correu pela sua bochecha, mas ela não podia se entregar. Precisava pensar em como escapar daquele crápula.

Ele apagou a luz, mas antes de fechar a porta falou:

- Eu já volto, querida. – Saiu com um largo sorriso.

Catherine entrou na sala de audiovisual, e entregou a fita a Archie, ele colocou-a e avançou até 20h. Pode ver Sara e Grissom entrando.

- É o Grissom?

- Sim. Eu quero que você analise cada segundo dessa fita até hoje de manhã, às 7h. Qualquer coisa de estranho me avise, está certo?

- Claro. Desculpa perguntar, mas o que eu estou vendo é mesmo que estou pensando?

- Com certeza. Mas isso é irrelevante. Tenho certeza que não foi ele. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, já estive olhando ela e sei que há somente duas cenas: eles entrando e saído. Mas os detalhes para serem descobertos são com você!

- Pode deixar.

O celular de Catherine tocou, ela olhou a identificação que era Sofia e atendeu.

- Sofia, alguma novidade?

- O carro da Sara foi localizado.

- Onde?

- Há um quilômetro do aeroporto.

- Alguma coisa de estranho nele?

- Não visivelmente, irei mandar pra garagem do laboratório. Descobrir coisas invisíveis é com vocês.

- Tá bom. Muito obrigada.

- Hei, Cath! E o Grissom algum sinal dele?

- Ele me ligou há pouco tempo. Só conseguiu um vôo daqui uma hora. Ele tá arrasado!

- Só imagino. Eu vou mandar o carro.

Catherine desligou o celular e ficou parada pensando quando Archie a chamou para a realidade.

- Catherine? Catherine?

Ela se assustou - Oi!

- Eu adiantei fita até eles indo embora, e olha – Deu um zoom na mão esquerda do Grissom - ele está com um curativo na mão.

- Bem, eu ainda não recebi o exame de DNA, mas tenho certeza que é o ferimento causado pela taça de vidro. Ele me disse que cortou a mão quando ia lavar a taça.

- Certo. Mas olha a Sara. Não vejo nenhum ferimento nela. Eu sei que vocês encontraram sangue em cima da cama, mas é dela?

- Não sei. Eu vou ver como anda o exame de DNA. Continue olhando a fita, qualquer novidade me avisa.

- Pode deixar.

Ela caminhava pelos corredores em direção a sala de analise de DNA. Quando Nick a parou de repente.

- Ei Cath. Andei vendo os casos antigos da Sara, não encontrei nada de estranho. Eu acho que não tem nada a ver.

- Não se pode ter tanta certeza disso.

- Tá certo, mas não achei nada que possa ser suspeito. Você está indo a onde?

- Ver se o DNA está pronto quer vim comigo?

- Sim.

Eles entram na sala e Nick cumprimentou Mia.

- Oi, o exame do sangue do lençol já está pronto.

- E então é dela?

- Infelizmente. E o Warrick acertou, os respingos tem saliva. Ela levou um soco.

- Droga! E o sêmen? – Perguntou Nick.

- Interessante, o sangue encontrado na taça de vidro e o sêmen do lençol, são da mesma pessoa. Vou passar no CODIS agora. Deixa-me colocar pra procurar... Pronto! Agora é aguardar.

Nick e Catherine estavam apreensivos, porque sabiam que o dono do sêmen seria, muito provavelmente, Grissom. A procura acabou em poucos minutos e Mia assustou-se.

- É de alguém do laboratório.

E nesse mesmo instante apareceu o nome e a foto. "Gilbert Grissom".

- Deve estar alguma coisa errada!

- Não Mia. Está certo – Catherine fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça como se quisesse espantar alguma coisa que veio em mente.

- Isso não tem nada a ver. Os dois estão namorando...

Mia ao ouvir "namorando", cortou Nick.

- Fala sério. Namorando?

- É. Então é por isso, ora, sexo é comum entre casais.

Catherine concordou. - Com certeza, mas o problema é que ela: 1º está desaparecida, 2º a última vez que foi vista foi com ele, 3º temos sangue e sêmen no local e 4º e último, ele é o nosso único suspeito até agora. Satisfeitos?


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Warrick e Greg estavam na garagem para aguardar a chegada do carro. Sofia tinha avisado que levaria meia hora, já se passaram vinte cinco minutos. Greg mexia em algumas ferramentas quando pergunta.

- Cara, você acha o que dessa história toda? A Sara está desaparecida, evidencias do Grissom por todo o apartamento. Olha a gente não conhece o Grissom pessoal, só o Grissom o chefe. Eu posso está sendo pessimista, mas ele pode ter sido capaz de ter feito...

Warrick o interrompe.

- Feito o quê, Greg? A gente nem sabe o que aconteceu com ela, e já estamos colocando a culpa nele, só por que estão namorando!

- Tá bom. Desculpa. Há quanto tempo será que eles estão escondendo isso da gente?

- Cala a boca. – Warrick ordenou sem paciência.

Nesse momento o carro de Sara entra na garagem.

- Vamos começar a processar o carro. Eu fico com o porta-malas e o interior do carro, vou ver se encontro algum sinal de sangue e você, Greg, retire as digitais do volante e do painel.

- Pode deixa. E fica frio!

Warrick olha para ele e faz cara de poucos amigos. Abre o porta-malas e passa luminol.

- No porta-mala o Luminol não reagiu. Não tem nenhum sangue.

Ele abre a porta de trás, borrifa luminol do banco traseiro e de novo não havia sangue.

- Estranho. Não há sangue. Pelo lençol determinei que ela se feriu no ombro ou no braço. E se foi levada nesse carro, deveria ter algo.

- O agressor poderia muito bem ter estancado o sangue ou a levou dentro de uma bolsa ou plástico. Há inúmeras maneiras.

- É!

- Estou encontrado digitais boas aqui no volante.

Eles ficaram ali examinando cada centímetro. Greg retirou várias impressões digitais e foi comparar no AFIS. Já Warrick, ficou desiludido, por não ter encontrado mais nada.

Catherine tinha sido chamada por Ecklie em sua sala. Ao entrar ela vê que o delegado McKeen também estava. Já imaginava o que poderia ser o conteúdo da conversa.

- Ecklie? Delegado?

- E como vai indo o caso da Sara? – Ecklie perguntou.

- Bem, estamos analisando as evidencias...

- Como as do Grissom? Eu sou o administrador desse laboratório, sei tudo que se passa nele.

- Sim. Mas as evidencias convém com o namoro que os dois estão tendo.

- Um namoro entre o chefe e subordinada.

- O quê que tem isso a ver? Namoro entre colegas de trabalho é perfeitamente comum. Certo ele é o chefe dela, mas isso não tem nada a ver.

- Tem sim, Catherine. Primeiro o que as pessoas que trabalham junto podem se favorecerem por causa desse vinculo. E segundo quando a imprensa nesse caso já sabe sobre o namorico.

Catherine se surpreendeu com essa nova informação. - A imprensa já sabe?

- Deste que foi noticiado o desaparecimento dela, a imprensa está em cima. Mais um caso envolvendo um CSI. E a informação do namoro acabou vazando e eu e o Ecklie iremos daqui a pouco falar publicamente sobre o andamento do caso.

- Delegado, me desculpe, mas vocês não irão falar. Não temos nada concreto.

- Mas temos que dar uma explicação.

- É claro, Ecklie, sim darão. Mas só depois que terminarmos o caso.

- Não é você que diz o que temos que fazer. Estamos fazendo o certo esclarecendo a população.

- Colocando o Grissom como culpado.

- Me diz uma coisa, Catherine. As digitais que encontraram no apartamento e também as que acabei de saber: a do volante do carro dela. O sêmen e o sangue em uma taça quebrada onde o apartamento contém sinal de luta é de quem?

Catherine ficou em silêncio, olhando para o chão. O delegado se aproxima dela bastante irritado.

- De quem, Catherine?

- Do Grissom.

- Então, nosso único suspeito.

Catherine o fuzilou o Delegado com um olhar. – Ele é somente um suspeito.

- Um suspeito que está vindo acompanhado de um policial e quando chegar aqui irá direto para a delegacia depor. E agora quem está no comando da investigação, não é mais a detetive Curtis e sim o detetive Cavaliere.

- Mas por quê?

- Por que sim! Mas ela continuará no caso. Eu quero alguém que não seja "amiguinho" dele para interrogá-lo.

- Não estou acreditando nisso. Você não vai deixar a Sofia interrogá-lo.

- Ela poderia sim. Mas eu não quero que ela se envolva, pelo motivo que já te disse.

- Vocês estão loucos.

Ela saiu da sala batendo a porta, furiosa.

- Ela não pode ficar achando que o Grissom não é culpado. As evidencias apontam todas para ele. E Mcqueen, você o conhece alguma coisa sobre a vida dele fora do laboratório, a vida pessoal?

- Ninguém conhece. Ele é a pessoa mais misteriosa que já tive a oportunidade de conhecer na vida.

- Por isso digo. Ele é culpado.

- Do quê, Ecklie? A única coisa que temos é sangue. Não sabemos se ela está viva ou morta. Ele vai ter que dizer na hora de depor.

Ecklie soltou uma risada. - Gil Grissom. Quem desse laboratório um dia imaginou que o "sabe-tudo" se tornaria suspeito de um suposto crime?

- Só imagino uma pessoa: você!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ela estava ali amarrada a uma cadeira, tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia. Olhou para seu ombro esquerdo e viu que estava com um curativo, doía muito e seu rosto também. Começou a lembra no que aconteceu na noite anterior, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta que abriu novamente por Ele.

- Oi, meu amor. A nossa comidinha já está pronta. Vamos comer?

A cadeira que ela está amarrada era de rodinhas. Ele começa a empurrá-la para fora do quarto. Levando-a para a sala, Sara pode ver que a mesa estava posta. Nela havia duas velas acessas; a comida e um vinho tinto. Ele a colou em frente da mesa.

- Não está linda a mesa? Eu fiz isso para você. Sente o cheirinho dessa torta de legumes que preparei.

Ela começa a observar a sala. Era um lugar pequeno. Olhou para uma parede que continha fotos e desenhos dela. Não está acreditando. Ele repara que ela está olhando para a parede e diz:

- Você gostou? Eu fiz esse mural pra todo dia, mesmo vendo você sempre, não esquecê-la. – Ele sorriu - Acho que já ta na hora da gente comer.

Ele retira a fita adesiva da boca dela. De imediato ela fala.

- Me solta, seu desgraçado!

- Olha a boca meu amor. Vamos comer depois a gente conversa.

- Eu não vou comer nada que venha de você! ME TIRA DAQUI! JÁ!

- Não faça isso, é para o seu bem, estou só te protegendo e é assim que você me retribui?

Ele pega a fita e tampa a boca dela novamente. Furioso ele disse:

- Você não sabe como te quis esses anos todos. E quando vi você com aquele desgraçado não pude acreditar. Você me traiu! Mas você ainda vai pedir desculpas.

Ele a leva de volta ao quarto e a deixa sozinha.

Catherine estava em sua sala, andando para um lado e para outro. Estava brava, [i]_como é tiveram coragem de tirar a Sofia do comando do caso?[/i]_ Ouviu uma batida na porta e mandou entrar. Quem tinha batido era o detetive Cavaliere.

- Cavaliere?

- Boa tarde! Você já foi avisada que agora eu que estou no comando do caso.

- Infelizmente sim.

- Ok. Então preste atenção. O vôo do Grissom chega daqui uma hora e ele será trazido para a delegacia pela policia. E você junto comigo, interrogaremos ele. Reúna todas as provas.

- Certo.

- Sabe... Ele sempre me pareceu um homem correto. Nunca imaginei que um dia ia interrogá-lo.

- Você sabe o quê eu acho dessa história toda? Se fosse ele mesmo que cometesse um crime. Você acharia que íamos encontrar alguma evidencia que colocasse como suspeito? Não! Porque, ele saberia como ocultá-las.

Cavaliere começo a ri.

- Catherine você me mata de ri. Seria mais suspeito se não encontrássemos nada. Simplesmente ele soube que descobririam que ele estava tendo um romance. Ele por está namorando ela haveria sinal dele por todo lugar e assim ocultando as verdadeiras provas. Entendeu? Estou esperando você na delegacia. Não se atrase.

Ele saiu e Catherine ficou lembrando das palavras dele, que faziam sentido. Mas ainda acreditava fielmente que seu melhor amigo não seria capaz de fazer algo de ruim.

O policial Tom ficou assustado quando viu um batalhão de jornalistas em frente ao portão de desembarque do vôo que vinha de Chicago. Passou por eles e entrou para esperar que desembarcasse o supervisor do turno da noite do Laboratório de Criminalística. Ficou ali pensando como faria para passar entre os jornalistas. Quando viu um policial acompanhado quem levaria.

- Oi! Pode deixar ele comigo.

- Senhor Grissom, tenho ordens de levá-lo para a delegacia onde o senhor irá prestar depoimento.

- Não sei se isso é necessário, mas, tudo bem!

Os dois saem da área de desembarque. Quando Grissom olha para fora e vê os jornalistas, fica imóvel. Nunca enfrentou tantos jornalistas como agora.

- Vamos senhor! Infelizmente teremos que passar por eles. Não há outra maneira.

Grissom respira fundo e continua a andar. Os jornalistas ao avistarem, começam a tirar fotos e fazer perguntas.

- Senhor Grissom, é verdade que está tento uma relação amorosa com Sara Sidle, e a matou por ciúmes?

- É verdade que o senhor a esfaqueou e depois fez sexo com ela?

- Como é que é ser investigado pela sua própria equipe?

Não acreditava em tudo que ouvia. O policial Tom o puxava para andar mais rápido, mas os jornalistas dificultavam a passagem. Conseguiram ir para fora do aeroporto e o policial colocou Grissom dentro da viatura e saíram de lá em alta velocidade em direção à delegacia.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Estava anoitecendo em Vegas. Não era a primeira vez que Grissom entrava num carro de polícia, mas dessa vez a situação era diferente. Em vez de acompanhar algum policial até uma cena de crime, dessa vez era levado para a delegacia e estava no banco de trás. Lugar geralmente reservado para criminosos.

Seus pensamentos estavam todos em Sara. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela. Começou a lembrar quando esqueceu seu medo e a disse que a amava. Ela tinha sido suspensa por Ecklie, por ter desrespeitado Catherine. Foi ao apartamento dela, para saber qual era o motivo dela estar tão brava. Ela contou sobre a infância que teve. Que sua mãe matou seu pai. Começou a chorar era a primeira vez que ele a via tão frágil. Segurou sua mão e ficou a olhando, teve coragem e a abraçou.

Um abraço tão carinho que ele mesmo se assustou com o seu gesto. Passado alguns minutos, ela encostava a cabeça em seu peito. Sara falou que ele era muito importante para sua vida. E que sempre que se sentia triste, como naquele momento, como desejava ter ele ao lado dela para abraçá-la daquele jeito.

Sara olhou em seus olhos. Seus corpos unidos, um sentindo a respiração do outro. Seus lábios se encontraram, era um beijo que ao mesmo tempo era doce, úmido e quente. Grissom a desejava há anos, mas sempre se afastou por um medo tolo de ela um dia o trocar por alguém mais jovem, da idade dela. E também por os dois trabalharem juntos.

Parou de beijá-la. Sara falou que sabia que o maior medo dele era perdê-la. Só que não deveria ter. Ele ficou impressionado com as palavras dela. Voltou a beijá-la, só que agora um beijo mais voraz que explorava cada centímetro de sua boca. Ela o levantou e caminharam em direção a cama.

Tiveram uma noite de amor que nunca esqueceriam. Ficaram ali olhando um para o outro, conversaram, perceberam quanto tempo perderam tentando se afastarem. Ele se declarou a ela e disse que o medo que sentia terminara, porque sabia que a amava e esse sentimento era mais forte do que qualquer medo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela viatura que parava. Olhou para fora e viu que já tinham chegado à delegacia. E que era agora, que teria que dizer que não tinha culpa de nada. Que a única coisa que importava naquele momento era saber de Sara, sua Sara.

Conhecia muito bem aquela sala. Mas agora estava se sentindo como um estranho. Ficou ali sentado e aguardando. Na sala, junto com ele, havia somente um policial. Que estava visivelmente incomodado com aquela situação.

A porta se abriu e entraram o detetive Cavaliere e Catherine. Os dois se sentaram em frente a ele. Segundos de um silêncio que se tornou insuportável foi quebrado por Cavaliere que também ligou um gravador.

- Por favor, diga seu nome completo.

- Gilbert Grissom.

- Você está consciente das acusações que esta sofrendo?

-Não. Que acusações?

- Sara Sidle foi vista pela ultima vez com você. Hoje às 7 da manhã, o apartamento dela foi encontrado aberto e revirado. Em cima da cama, foi encontrado sangue, que com o exame de DNA comprovou que pertence a ela. No lençol foi também encontrado sêmen. Seu sêmen. Na cozinha uma taça de vidro quebrada que continha sua digital e seu DNA. E ela está desaparecida. Algumas horas atrás o carro dela foi localizado há 1 km do aeroporto, e as únicas digitais encontradas no carro pertencia a somente duas pessoas: Sara Sidle e suas. O que me diz sobre isso?

- Bem, primeiro as digitais do carro estão lá, porque eu de vez em quando dirijo o carro dela. E a última vez que dirigi foi ontem à noite em direção ao aeroporto.

Catherine com lagrimas nos olhos, disse:

- Grissom, as câmeras de seguranças do prédio captaram duas imagens de vocês. Entrando às 20h e depois saindo às 23h12, visivelmente apressados. Qual era o motivo da pressa? Para esclarecer, por que você não conta tudo que aconteceu deste que saíram do laboratório?

Grissom concordou e com a voz tremula, começou a narrar os eventos.

- Saímos do laboratório era umas 19h. Eu fui com meu carro e a Sara no dela. Passamos primeiro na minha casa. Deixei meu carro na garagem, peguei minhas malas e coloquei no carro dela. Depois disso, fomos em direção ao prédio dela, chegamos acho que era umas 20h. Quis fazer um jantar, já que eu ia ficar fora por alguns dias. Jantamos, tomamos umas taças de vinho, conversamos sobre o dia e... Fizemos amor - Grissom estava incomodado, estava expondo sua intimidade que sempre escondeu.

- Bebemos o resto do vinho que sobrava. Então peguei as taças e fui lavá-las. Uma delas escorregou e acabou quebrando, foi assim que cortei minha mão. –Grissom riu - Parecia que o sangue não queria parar. A Sara ficou preocupada, queria até me levar ao hospital, disse que não tinha necessidade, e realmente não houve. Ela fez um curativo e quando olhamos no relógio já era 22h50 e meu vôo partia às 23h45. Tomei um banho rápido e saímos com pressa. Eu estava atrasado. Por isso quem nos viu saindo achou que tinha algo de errado, mas não tinha. Chegamos ao aeroporto às 23h30 - com um sorriso no rosto, Grissom continuou - Corremos igual uns loucos pelo aeroporto, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível. Enfim conseguimos, dei um beijo nela e embarquei no avião. - Grissom tira do bolso do casaco um papel - Aqui está o comprovante que embarquei às 23h45.

Cavaliere pega a passagem, olhou com atenção e disse:

- Mesmo assim, até que se saiba o que aconteceu com ela você é suspeito.

- Isso é ridículo! Estou desesperado, EU que quero saber o que aconteceu com ela. Este papel que está em sua mão, comprova que EU embarquei. E não fiz nada com ela.

- Você poderia muito bem ter feito algo antes de embarcar e...

Batidas na porta, o interrompe. Era Nick, ele chama os dois para fora da sala.

- O que foi Stokes?

- Por favor, me acompanhe.

Eles entraram em uma sala, e Nick ligou a televisão. Nela aparece a imagem de Grissom e Sara no aeroporto.

- Eu fui ao aeroporto e pedi as imagens da segurança. E aí mostra e comprovando que a última vez que ele a viu foi na hora do embarque. Agora olhem essa outra imagem. É do estacionamento do aeroporto. A Sara está entrando no carro e indo embora. Ele não tem nada ver com isso.

- Muito bem pensado, Nick. Qualquer coisa que aconteceu com ela, foi depois que ela deixou o Grissom. – Catherine disse aliviada.

Cavaliere ainda relutante disse:

- Ele poderia ter pedido para alguém ter feito algo com ela.

- Não acredito você ainda acha que ele fez algo? Ele está liberado. Nós temos que procurar outra pessoa. – Falou Catherine.

Cavaliere concorda com a cabeça e vai embora.

- Obrigada por ter pensado em pegar as fitas, Nick.

- Não foi nada. Você sabe que devo minha vida a ele.

Catherine sorri e volta para sala onde Grissom está.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Catherine voltou para a sala. Quando ela entrou, Grissom a olha.

- Gil. Você está liberado.

Era visível o alivio de Grissom, mas mesmo assim sua preocupação estava a mostra. - O que aconteceu?

- O Nick foi até o aeroporto e pegou as imagens da segurança, é a prova que a última vez que a viu, foi lá.

- Eu não acredito que algo de pior tenha acontecido com ela. Vamos achá-la.

- Estou torcendo para isso. Gil... Acho melhor você ir pra casa. Você não pode se envolver no caso.

- Eu sei. Mas vocês não têm nenhuma outra pista?

- Infelizmente não!

Grissom se levantou e caminho até ao espenho.

- Você entende que a coisa mais difícil pra mim, vai ser não se envolver nesse caso.

- Eu sei, mas você não pode. Vai para casa. Qualquer coisa que acontecer, eu ligo para você.

- Eu não devia ter deixado ela sozinha.

- Você não pode ficar se culpando disso. Não foi sua culpa. E também acredito que ela esteja bem.

Com lagrimas nos olhos, Grissom concordou.

- Eu levei tantos anos para ter algo com ela. E quando finalmente tenho coragem, perco ela assim dessa maneira. Desculpa por não ter falando sobre a gente para você.

- Eu sei que você tem um bom motivo pra não ter dito, mas eu não estou brava. Ninguém está bravo.

- Eu a amo demais. Nunca faria mal a ela.

Catherine se levantou e caminhou em direção a ele.

- Gil. Desde que você a chamou para vim trabalhar aqui. Sempre soube que ela era especial para você. Lembra quando eu pedi para você levantar um pouco os olhos do microscópio? – Catherine sorriu - Bem, você mandou uma planta para ela, com um singelo cartão escrito "From Grissom". Mas depois disso, pensei que você tinha colocado os olhos de volta no microscópio. Eu estava enganada, você começou a observá-la mais. E conseguiu esconder isso de mim e muito bem.

- Eu a trouxe para cá, para ela ficar perto de mim. Mas ao invés disso, eu só me afastei dela. Uma vez quase a perdi, lembra? O tal Rank. Eu dei um grande passo, quando a aceitei em minha vida. Mas agora a perdi de novo. – Lágrimas corriam pela face de Grissom - Catherine, por que isso foi acontecer?

Catherine chegou perto dele e o abraçou. Na outra sala, Warrick, Nick, Greg e Sofia observam a cena através do vidro. Estavam eles ali em silêncio. Olhando um Grissom frágil e chorando. Aquele homem que sempre escondeu seus sentimentos a todo custo. E que agora, estava ali mostrando que era humano.

- Oi? – Ele a cumprimentou ao acender a luz. Sara se assustou.

- Me desculpa por ter brigado com você. Mas, você não deveria ter feito aquilo. Sabe, estão falando sobre você na televisão. E ele esta sendo colocado como suspeito. Acham que você está morta. Imagina. Morta? Não. Você está aqui. Nem acredito. Quando te conheci anos atrás, me encantei logo com esse sorriso. Observei você todos os dias. Até que um dia você apareceu com aquele canalha. Você partiu meu coração, sabia? E ontem... Quando a vi saindo com ele. Percebi que deveria fazer alguma coisa, senão ia perder você mais que já estava. Quando você chegou, eu já tinha me decidido. Dentro do elevador, senti seu perfume, tão doce... Fiz aquilo por que te amo. Com certeza mais do que ele. – Ele começou a ri - O que você viu nele? Ele tem idade para ser seu pai! Mas olha você aqui, no meu quarto. Agora EU a tenho, não ele. EU te mereço.

Ele começou a passar a mão no cabelo dela, depois começou a desamarrá-la.

- Eu vou tirá-la dessas cordas.

Sara estava tão fraca que até pensou em reagir, mas não tinha comido o dia todo e seu ombro estava ferido. Ele a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama.

- Têm aquelas fantasias sexuais que todo mundo tem? Bem eu tenho uma com você.

Ele pegou o braço direito dela e amarrou na lateral direita da cama, fez o mesmo com o esquerdo, amarrando na lateral esquerda. Pegou os pés e também amarrou da mesma forma. Ele começou a passar a mão pela perna dela. Sara com a pouca força que lhe resta, se contorceu.

- Você é tão linda. - Beijou os pés dela - Não acredito que ele te tocou primeiro do que eu. – Se aproximou do rosto e olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, que a fez tremer - Mas ele não vai mais ficar no nosso caminho, viu? Vou resolver isso agora. Depois eu volto para te ter finalmente.

Ele saiu do quarto. Sara falava a palavra "NÃO", mas a fita que tampava a sua boca fazia essa palavra de desespero fosse abafada.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, receberam uma mensagem de Archie, ele descobriu algo. Todos foram até a sala de audiovisual.

- Archie você descobriu algo? – Catherine perguntou.

- Sim. Bem, nós concluímos que a Sara não volta para o prédio, certo?

- Sei lá. Nós não sabemos se ela voltou ou não. – Respondeu Nick

- É não tem nenhuma imagem dela. Por quê? Ela voltou? – Greg perguntou.

- Eu fiquei olhando esse vídeo o dia inteiro. Até que reparei na porta de entrada. Ela é de vidro. E qual é umas das qualidades do vidro? Refletir! Pois bem, olhem o que o vidro está refletindo.

- Parece ser o elevador. – Disse Catherine

- É o elevador. – Concluiu Warrick.

- Então, o elevador do prédio não vai até a garagem só até o hall. E todos que vem da garagem precisam passar pelo hall. E esta a imagem das 00h20.

Eles vêm Sara na frente do elevador, e um homem se aproxima dela. O elevador chega e eles entram juntos. Archie dá um zoom no mostrador no andar do elevador.

- Agora eu quero que vocês olhem para esse mostrador, reparem que ele parou no 3º andar.

- É o andar da Sara.

- Sim. Se passou uma hora e meia e o elevador não desce durante esse tempo. Depois de dois minutos... - Archie tirou o zoom, e voltou à imagem do elevador, que a porta de vidro está refletindo.

Aparece um homem carregando Sara nos braços. Eles percebem que Sara está desacordada. E o homem foi em direção a garagem. Todos estão boquiabertos, não estão acreditando como aquele homem teve a audácia de fazer aquilo. Mas quem está mais supressa é Catherine.

- Canalha filho da p. Não acredito que ele fez isso. Vou ligar para o Cavaliere pra ir direto pra casa dele.

Ela saída da sala, os garotos ainda estão espantados.

Grissom estava em sua casa. Pensando em Sara. Deitado no sofá, ele ouviu a campainha tocar. Ao abrir porta ele ficou surpreso com quem vê.

- Senhor McQueem. O quê faz aqui?

Detetive Cavaliere bate na porta com força.

- Senhor John McQueem. Polícia de Las Vegas. Abra a porta.

Eles aguardam alguns segundos e Cavaliere pede que arrombe a porta. Os policiais arrombam, e entram. Todos com armas em punho. Vão vasculhando o apartamento. Catherine que também está, observa uma parede com fotos e desenhos de Sara. Continua, e abre uma porta e nesse momento ela houve um barulho, como um gemido. Coloca sua lanterna em direção ao barulho. E a luz ilumina o rosto de Sara.

- PESSOAL A ENCONTREI!

Todos vão ao quarto. Catherine tirou a fita adesiva da boca de Sara. Ao tirar, Sara diz com medo em seus olhos.

- Ele foi atrás do Grissom!

- O quê? Não!

Sara desmaiou.

- CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA. POR FAVOR. E Cavaliere mande a Sofia já para a casa do Grissom. Ele foi atrás dele.

Grissom está sentado no meio da sala. Uma arma apontada para sua nuca. Nunca imaginou que aquele homem, que parecia ser tão inofensivo, que tratava com educação todos, teve a coragem de maltratar alguém.

Já John MacQueem, suava, a respiração estava frenética. E falava rápido, quase sem raciocinar o que dizia.

- Sabe! Eu a vi primeiro.

- Não fui eu.

MacQueem pressionando a arma com mais força na nuca de Grissom.

- CALA A BOCA! Eu a vi. Quando ela foi morar lá no prédio. Fazia tempo que não me sentia tão feliz. Eu sou um pouco tímido. Mas nesses anos todos, eu admirei, a fotografei, a desenhei. Observei que ela é vegetariana, só pelas comidas que ela pedia. Mas... aí você apareceu para estragar tudo. Você roubo ela de mim.

Ele tira a arma da nuca de Grissom, e fica na frente dele, mas agora a arma está apontada para o rosto.

- Você não a merece...

- Onde ela está?

- Eu ouvi você falando alguma coisa? Fica quieto! Não, tudo bem. Você quer saber onde ela está?

- Sim!

- No meu apartamento. – Ele começou a rir - Ela está o tempo todo no prédio e ninguém percebeu nada. Embaixo do nariz de todos. Eu vim fazer uma coisa aqui. Eu não ia demorar, mas eu tive que falar uma coisa que já estava engasgada em mim há muito tempo. Mas eu já demorei de mais. Senhor Grissom, adeus.

MacQueem faz um aceno com arma, tirando Grissom da mira. Percebendo o descuido, Grissom pula em cima dele. Segura com a sua mão o braço que está à arma. Tentando ao mesmo tempo deixar a arma fora de alcance dele e tentando desarmá-lo. Nesse momento em que os dois estão no chão brigando. A polícia invade a casa.

- Largue a arma, John. Agora.

John a largou. Grissom em um ataque de fúria dá um soco nele.

- Seu desgraçado. Ela está no apartamento dele.

- Nós já sabemos. A encontramos. Ela está no hospital.

Grissom começa a chorar. Com um largo sorriso no rosto.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Estavam todos lá. Warrick, Nick, Greg, Catherine e Grissom. Olhando Sara, dormindo em uma cama de hospital. A doutora Meg se aproxima.

- Oi! Sou a doutora Meg. Estou cuidando de Sara.

- Ela está bem? – Grissom perguntou preocupado.

- Apesar de tudo... sim. Ela levou uma facada no ombro. Mas parece que o agressor fez um curativo e de alguma maneira estancou o sangue. E parece que a fez tomar alguns analgésicos. De uma maneira a ajudou diminuir um pouco a dor, mas acredito que mesmo assim ela sofreu. Também está com um corte no lábio inferior. No momento ela está muito fraca. Por isso está recebendo soro e dei um sedativo, então, ela vai dormir até amanhã.

- Mas ele não fez nada de mais grave com ela.

- Entendi sua pergunta. Não. Ele não chegou a fazer. Não há nenhum sinal que tenha feito. Com licença.

A doutora saiu e todos voltam a olhar para Sara.

- Hey Grissom? A gente queria pedir desculpa. – Disse Warrick

- Desculpas? Não sei por quê.

-Por achar que você poderia ter feito algo. – Greg olhou para baixo.

- Vocês olharam as evidencias, e elas apontaram para mim. Vocês só seguiram o que eu ensinei. Que as evidências não mentem.

- É, mas... Dessa vez elas mentiram! – Catherine disse.

Grissom voltou a olhar Sara. Catherine fez um sinal para irem embora. Eles se viram, e nesse momento sem tirar os olhos de Sara. Grissom falou:

- Pessoal... Obrigado!

Todos balançam a cabeça em sinal de positivo e vão embora. Grissom entra no quarto, senta-se em uma poltrona ao lado da cama. Fica a olhando com um sorriso de alivio.

" Boa noite, senhorita Sidle. – John MacQueem a cumprimenta.

- Boa noite John. Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

A porta do elevador se abre.

- Primeira às damas.

- Obrigada. Então muito trabalho está noite?

- Não, por quê?

- AH! Já que você está aqui. Será que você fazia a gentileza de olhar o encanamento da minha pia? Vai ser algum incomodo para você?

- Não! Eu que pergunto. Já está tarde.

- Não tem problema, amanhã é meu dia de folga mesmo.

- OK!

Sara abre a porta do vai até a cozinha, agacha-se e pergunta:

- Aquele homem. É seu namorado?

- AHH... Sim!

- Qual é o nome dele, por curiosidade?

- Grissom.

Mcqueem se levanta - Grissom. AH... Eu notei que agora à noite vocês saíram um pouco apressados. Achei que tivesse algo se errado. Está?

- Não! É que ele estava atrasado. O vôo dele já ia sair. Então, tivemos que correr.

- HUM... Atrasado! Ele foi pra onde?

- Chicago. Ele foi dar uma palestra.

- Chicago. A cidade dos ventos. Sempre tive a curiosidade de conhecê-la.

- Legal!

Ele se aproxima dela.

- Sara Sidle. Sabia que você é linda!

Sara sorrir sem jeito. Tentava esconder o medo. - Obrigada, John... Acho melhor deixar isso pra manhã.

- É!

Ele vai até a porta e a tranca. Balançando a chave na mão.

- Sabe Sara! Eu gosto de você. Sempre gostei. – Ele se aproxima dela cada vez mais - Hoje eu percebi que teria que tomar uma atitude.

- John, você está me assustando. Por favor, abre a porta.

- Assustar você? É a última coisa que quero. Eu só quero ter você hoje, só por hoje!

- Eu vou chamar a policia.

-Não, você não vai chamar! Porque você vai está ocupada em me amando.

Sara pegou um vaso em cima da mesa e jogou nele, mas erra. Ele vai para cima dela. Começam a bater por tudo. Ele era mais forte do que ela e a joga na cama.

- Meu amor, fique quieta. Senão os vizinhos vão ouvir.

- Socorro. – Gritou Sara.

Mcqueem pegou um canivete que estava no bolso dele.

- Meu amor... Eu não quero usar isso.

- Socorro!

Sara se debate, tentando escapar dele. Com o canivete na mão, ele acaba acertando o ombro dela. Ela grita de dor.

- Quieta.

Ele deu um soco em Sara e, fazendo assim, Sara desmaiar."

Sara acordou assustada. A última coisa que queria era sonhar no que aconteceu. Olhou em volta e percebe que está no hospital. Ela olha para o lado da cama e vê Grissom dormindo na poltrona.

- Griss? Griss?

Ele a ouve e acorda

- Sara, meu amor!

Senta-se na cama, junto a ela.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Senti tanta sua falta.

- Desculpa, tá. Eu não devia ter te deixado sozinha.

- Grissom. Você não sabia o que ia acontecer. Não foi sua culpa. Acho que foi minha.

- Tudo bem. Mas agora, eu só quero ficar com você! Não quero que você saia do meu lado nunca mais. Você vai morar comigo agora.

Sara sorriu.

- Já estava a tempo, hein!

- Agora todo mundo já sabe da gente.

- É. Mas eu não me importo. Griss? Ele me falou uma coisa!

- Falou o quê?

- Ele disse que viu na televisão, que você estava colocado como suspeito.

- Sim. As únicas evidências que tinham no apartamento eram minhas. Lembra que eu cortei minha mão na taça? Como havia sinal de luta no apartamento eles acharam que eu teria te atacado. Mas o Nick pegou as imagens da segurança do aeroporto e comprovaram que eu te vi por último lá.

- E como descobriram que foi ele?

- Pelas as fitas de segurança do prédio. O Archie percebeu que a porta de vidro da entrada refletia. E viu você entrar no elevador com ele. E depois ele te carregando nos braços em direção à garagem.

- Desgraçado. Fez isso tudo. Ele teve muita sorte que ninguém o viu me carregando.

- Bem, o Archie viu.

- Ele foi atrás de você.

- Sim foi. Mas agora ele está preso e não vai mais machucar ninguém. Ouviu?

Os dois se olham.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Beijam-se. Um beijo longo. De saudade que estavam sentindo.

- Eu disse! – Sara sussurou.

- Disse o quê?

- Que não estava pronta para dizer adeus!

FIM


End file.
